Do You See Me
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Semi short drabbles about Kei and Kyosuke. Told in the view of Kyosuke. Terrible at summaries. Read and review. Take a look you never know. Rating might go up it just depends on my reviews and what I want to do
1. Chapter 1 Do You See Me?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own ef a Tale of Memories nor do I own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Chase<p>

I've always been looking for something more. For something bold, something new…something that would make people want to watch what I've filmed. To see the beauty and value of the thing I see through the lens of my camera.

Nobody sees for nobody wants to see.

They like what's normal. They call what I film bold but hard to connect. They say that it's not worth their time for they want something that will win a boring award. Something to hang on a shelf where they can talk about it to other people who when they view the video they stay silent for the movie is boring.

I want them to talk. To be awed by what I made and instantly start to ask questions about each and every part of the scene.

Mostly I want them to ask about the actress.

But first I had to find that actress. The one who would send my audience into awe.

And yet when I've finally found her…

"You idiot! I thought I told you I'd punch you my right hand if you dared to film me without my permission!" Suddenly my subject was getting extremely close. "Come here Senpai!"

"W-wah…hey now! You've hardly cared before. Oh I get it, you saw Hiro with-"

"Shut up!" She did a wonderful right hook no doubt intended for my stomach. Thankfully my evasion skills have rose ten points since I've got involved with my current subject. "Big jerk!"

Her next swing nearly hit home though, thankfully I ducked just in time and angled my camera upward getting a lovely shot of her upset face. God she was beautiful, even angry and ready to knock the snot out of me she was still like a war Goddess.

That is until she kicked me in the stomach. I landed on my back hugging my camera safely to my stomach. Safe.

I allowed myself a sigh of relief. The pain slowly faded with each agonizing breath but to be honest it was worth it for that one shot of her face.

"Idiot." She sneered.

"Maybe so but I refuse to let that stop me. I will overcome my idiocy and make the film that I've been dreaming of."

I could almost hear her roll her eyes; she was always cute even when angered.

She was always at her cutest when she was blushing though.

"You're right though…" Kei sat on the scuffed gym floor, bringing her knees up to her chins. She wasn't looking at me so I suspected that she didn't expect me to listen. "I'm still jealous. I wonder if it'll ever get easier. I mean…she just came in and wrecked everything! I've never done anything wrong. I just don't understand…"

It's time like this that I could get my best film. That said…I always put my camera away at times like this. There was no need for other people to see her like this. Besides I liked being the only one there for her.

"That's life Kei, you'll always have something with Hirono that she'll never have. Likewise…" I didn't have to say it. She would always have a physical and emotional relationship that Kei wouldn't have with him and that ate at her.

She had closed herself and was still slowly opening herself up to me and everyone around her. They could text without her glaring at her phone or holding back tears now.

"Yeah well…no one will have what we have."

Her words snapped me back into the reality that we were living. I couldn't have heard her right, but at the same time I knew that I had. She was looking at me with a slight smile on her pretty face.

I lifted up my camera just as a part of her bangs slid off her cheek to hang down drooping onto her knee. She looked at me with this loving smile that sent my heart beating rather fast.

This is what I lived to capture.

I live to capture her.

Forever running I'll give chase, my lens catching all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! For those who have read my other stories (or perhaps you haven't) welcome back. I'm telling you right now that this will be updated whenever I CAN I do not have internet but I have a lot of friends. It's winter here so I can't ride to the library on my moped. I do not have a car. Try to expect updates to be at least once a week. Thank you! Read and Review pretty please :3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Saying It

**Disclaimer: I do not own ef a tale of memories**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Saying It<strong>

"Well don't you look nice today." I tried desperately to hide my appreciation of the dress he had worn for today's shoot. I was to pick her up at a local bus stop at some ridicules hour in the morning where we would go and shoot perhaps the sunrise or something. I just wanted to see her when she gets up in the morning.

The results were…interesting. I was filming to catch her off guard. It was always so much more interesting, filming someone who doesn't know your there as to filming someone who's constantly pushing her hair back and looking straight at my camera. Although I must say that I get in far less trouble with the second option.

Today though I was destined to not get in trouble.

"You're late."

And I'm already in trouble. Excellent.

I smiled happily to her who's glare turned into a rather confused pout which then turned into a 'gah whatever I just don't care anymore' complete with crossed arms and a stuck up nose.

"And for the record," She threw out her hands so that they landed firmly on her hips. Leaning forward on the tips of her toes. "I always look nice."

"Can't argue with the truth. Let's go Princess. We'll go and do something fun."

"You mean that you don't have any of this planned?"

According to her tone, I was supposed to. "Of course I do."

"You're going to get punched." Was her reply.

I stuck to the wiser path and kept my mouth firmly shut. Aside from the frequent yawning and glances at her in the adorable orange cream dress there wasn't too much that was interesting. Kei was unusually silent during our walk, she often likes to talk and rant about how much of an idiot her Big Brother is being.

That seemed to have stopped. Ever since Hiro began to hang out with Miyako. Kei use to try and make this girl…seem as though she never existed. She tried to make her disappear and yet…that didn't work. Miyako was here to stay and no matter how much Kei wants to deny it…this gets to her.

And yet it was only after Hiro was no longer available that she began to shine like that night on Christmas Eve.

So I've taken it on as my responsibility to keep her shinning!

Which apparently consists of doughnuts and coffee on a hillside looking down at the ocean waiting for the sun to rise.

"My lady." From behind a certain tree I pulled out a blanket. It would be a shame if she got cold after all. "You can use my jacket to sit on if you-"

"You're such a liar." Kei gave me a face which I captured. She always seemed to make the most interesting of faces. I wondered if perhaps her sister did this as well. "But thanks…I don't need your jacket."

To prove her point she took a seat on the ground. I placed the blanket hesitantly around her shoulders then took a seat next to her, my camera held high in order to catch the already pinking sky.

"Can I be honest with you?" I asked as we waited.

Kei nodded. "I'd prefer if you were always honest with me Senpai."

"Right…anyway. For today…I didn't really plan anything. I come here all the time, in fact I've filmed this on several occasions. I figured that after the other day I could make it up to you by showing you something real. Not all real things are horrible and nasty Kei, sometimes…they're rather nice." I wasn't even looking at her when I said all this. Which was horrible because honestly I bet the face she made was just wonderful.

The sun was coming up now. I could just make out the top when soft hands grabbed each side of my face.

"You're so mean to me…I can never tell when you're being mean or nice. You make me forget about Hiro and Miyako…I can't forgive you for that and yet I can't seem to thank you enough!" That look…is exactly what I want to capture. What I strive to capture.

So why is it that I put down my camera and bring her chin up so that I could smile down at her? Why is it that when she closes her eyes and raises her chin just a bit that I lean over and kiss her left cheek?

"Call me Kyosuke from now…"

"…" She stayed silent for a moment. Her eyes peeled open as if she had been asleep the entire time; her eyes looked glazed like it had been a rather long sleep. "Kyo-Suk-e." She lets my name roll off her tongue, saying it several times before satisfied. Each time she says my name a little ripple of pleasure rolls down my spine…it's just the way that she says it. I want to hear it again.

"Kei…the sun is finally up."

"Hmmm? Oh yeah I guess it is. Look at that…" She stood up allowing the blanket to fall to the ground. Running towards the sun I wondered if she wanted to capture that as well. As if she could read my mind she extended her hand towards the sun, enclosing it into a tight fist, never wanting to let it go.

Fantastic.

"Did you get that?" Kei asks, curious. She turns around on one foot and thrusts her upper body forward hands on hips. There's a playful smile on her face as if she had done that just for me.

"No, unfortunately not." I answered, leaning back on my hands.

She looks rather disappointed so much so that I feel the need to tell her why.

"For my eyes only."

With a smile I don't recognize she turns back around to gaze into the sun. This time I raise my camera which had been rolling the entire time capturing nothing but grass. As disappointing as this is, I could only smile as she starred into the forever.

"Kyosuke."

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say it again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks for reading. Read and review please ^^ and check out the other two stories I'm working on if you like Soul Eater or FMA<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Moron

**Disclaimer: I do not own ef a tale of memories**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Moron<strong>

"Honestly Kyosuke…" Izumi sighed and straightened her pretty round glasses using both of her hands instead of the usual one finger. Once again she was exasperated about the fact that I had a life that she was no longer in and why I was spending that life caring about two things.

My camera.

Kei.

Food and sleep came nowhere close to as important as those two things so she had brought over a lovely homemade lunch for me. I was on my computer editing footage. "Food, it's appreciated." I muttered clicking here and there and bit of everywhere as I did so. It didn't really need any touch ups other than the few where she was blurred from her assaults on yours truly.

To me she was almost perfect. By almost I mean her assaults could well…end entirely. It was an occupational hazard as I seen it.

"Well that's good to know, and here I thought me and everyone else in this world were dead to you. At least your apartment is still clean…" She began to do what any other 'I'm dying to be appreciated' woman would do.

She began to pick up what little mess there was in my room.

Not like I was going to stop her though.

"Kyosuke…there's no point in me making you lunch if you're not going to…you know eat it."

"I'll eat when I'm done here."

"You're never done!"

"I'll eat when I'm starving and absolutely have to eat."

"…"

At least she stopped talking.

"You know…we could really use you back on our team." She mumbled as she worked.

I never liked the team. They were all a bunch of wannabe big shots that shot what everyone else wanted to shoot even if they themselves found it to be boring. I could never force myself to be like that. Even if they admitted that I had talent I just was never good enough for them.

Because I have a personality and because I have skill I'm an outcast to them. There's no reason for me to pretend to be someone I'm not.

Yet Izumi never got that. She always wanted me to stay.

"Lying is bad for your health Izumi. What you mean to say is that you really could use me back on the team." I rearranged a few scenes.

Izumi didn't deny a thing. "I miss you. I know that it was I who wanted to break up but still…I miss you. You can only expect me to do so much…come back-"

Her voice was interrupted by a lovely knocking sound coming from behind my door. Now this was odd I might say, Izumi is the only one besides a few…hook ups that ever visit me.

Interesting.

"It's open!" I shout.

The door opens; I swivel around in my computer chair to find Kei standing in the doorway smiling. She takes one look at Izumi who's currently holding the shirt I wore the other day, a few other articles of clothing hanging out of her arms.

Shock is the one thing that registers on her excited face. "I-I-I'm sorry…am I-"

"Kei! Come in. Actually I'm glad you stopped by I wanted to show you some of the finished product anyway," I welcomed her with a smile, but could see that it really wasn't helping. She kept glancing over at Izumi who was awkwardly putting my clothes in a basket. "This is Emi Izumi, my use to be club leader-"

"Actually I was just leaving." Izumi gathers her bag. She looks as nervous as Kei does; in fact she drops her bag fumbling with it before getting it right. "Nice meeting you Kei. Think about what I said Kyosuke…" It was as if she had never come in.

Silence for a few seconds before I coughed. Using my hand I beckoned her over which she eagerly did after taking her shoes off. She leaned in close her hair falling into my left shoulder, tickling my neck slightly.

I coughed again.

"I didn't expect to ever see you at my apartment…tell me how did you even find this place?"

"Facebook." Was her immediate answer.

I couldn't even remember if I had a Facebook. "Whatever. The fact is you're here is there a reason?"

"Wow! This is amazing…you got all this from that little of time we've been together?" I glanced at her knowing that if I turned my head I might do or bump something that could get me a good slap. She truly looked awed. "Your amazing Sen…Kyosuke!"

"I like to think so. Being told by a pretty girl just makes it that much better." She didn't reply but I saw the slight blush on her soft cheeks.

"Izumi…she's a pretty girl." Kei turned her head to look at me. Her nose grazed by cheek and yet she still didn't back away, just kept staring at me with this determined look on her face. A look I've seen many times when she was after Miyako. "I bet she'd compliment your work."

"She has in the past."

"Oh…I see."

"Kei is something wrong?" A stupid question that always gets an answer.

As expected she nodded. "I don't…after the whole Miyako thing…I don't want to, to lose another close friend."

"I pretty sure Hiro was more than just a close friend."

"…" She glared at me so I sighed. It wasn't like I was trying to keep anything from her or trying to push her away. She was just taking it that way.

She was being Kei and I would just have to learn to accept that. She needed someone and she need and explanation. It was that simple.

I was willing to give her all that and more. "Izumi and I use to date. She called it dating I called it hooking up. You know the usual nights together. She loved my work so we often worked together; the other team members were pissed because they thought she was choosing favorites. After I got involved with you she wanted to break up."

"Why?"

"She didn't see what I saw anymore. Which was fine with me like I said it was only me hooking up. I don't think I've ever felt anything except admiration for her. She's a hell of a photographer and editor but…" She just acts like my mom to me.

"I see…so she's a friend."

"Sure, call her whatever you like. She's just Izumi to me."

"And am I just…Kei?"

The question took me off guard on a major level. It even made me a bit angry. How could she ask me something like that? Doesn't she know how important she is to me? "Moron!" I couldn't help myself. It just came out.

And just like that she punched me, right in the kidneys. So hard that I keeled over and coughed quite a few times wondering if one of them would come out through my esophagus.

"Jerk!" She turned around to leave which was something I couldn't allow to happen. Not where we stood right now.

I whipped around in my seat and grabbed her around the waist hauling her up in the air. She squealed and kicked at me calling me all sorts of pretty names.

"You misunderstand! Your important to me damn it! The fact that you couldn't see that already makes you a moron!"

"Well the fact that you called me a moron makes you a big jerk!" She kicked out her legs struggling like crazy to get away. Thankfully I had a decent hold on her.

For a girl who enjoys sweets she was rather light. "Be pissed at me all you want but I'm telling you right now that I'm not letting go until you've calmed down."

"Bleh!" She stuck her tongue out. "This is kidnap!"

"And what you just did back there was assault."

We stayed like that for a minute with her calming down slowly, her face reddened and myself trying to catch my breath. I wanted nothing more except to lie down and sleep for a good couple of hours. But no, thanks to these infernal women, I couldn't do that.

"Senp-"

"Kyosuke."

"I have things to do." She gripped my hands which were still firmly around her waist.

Ladies do a lot of things that men will never understand. I've come to terms with this but first I needed one answer. "Why did you come?"

"Who's the moron now?" And with that she stomped on my right foot and slammed my door on her way out.

Women.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review ^^ thanks for reading you all<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Repeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own ef a tale of memories**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: Repeat<strong>

"Christmas Eve…" Kei swung herself around a telephone pole like one might do in a romantic movie. I held up my camera slipping it over my black leather gloves. I had a scarf wrapped loosely around my neck and shoulders, drooping low.

She herself had on the scarf that had caught my eye just last year. Christmas Eve was gorgeous. The city was all lit up with the twinkle of the city. Everywhere people were hustling and bustling with their shopping. They had their arms full of bags and boxes that were gift wrapped.

Even now watching it after I had filmed it only a year ago, I was still amazed.

Kei seemed to be as well. "Are you sure you want to spend Christmas Eve with me? I mean I'm sure a busy man like yourself has better things to do."

"Nope. I spent it last year doing this exact same thing only with Izumi. Now that I'm no longer in the club I don't see why I can't spend it with you." Besides I wanted to spend it with her whether she knew that or not was a complete mystery to me. She seemed happy though although I couldn't tell if it was just the Christmas spirit affecting her or not.

"Good because I want to shop! Last year I had a Christmas party but now I just want to shop until I drop!"

"For clothes?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "Why do I look bad? Do you think I need a new wardrobe?" Making a show of twirling around in her lacy blue and white dress I had to admit she sure was something in that.

"I mean it couldn't hurt for you to dress a bit more feminine-" Instantly a snowball smacked me in the face full of wet goodness that sent the chills going through me.

My camera was thankfully unharmed. It seemed that she had missed it on purpose.

I blinked a few times as the snow melted, falling off, some of it of course going down my heavy jacket. A counter attack was clearly needed here.

So off the camera went and in the bag it was positioned. I gave chase, scooping up snow as I ran. She was giggling and running knowing that I would have given chase regardless. My pride was on the line of course so I needed to do something about her.

"You're not getting away that easy!" I hollered after her. She responded by running backwards for a moment to stick her tongue out at me. I lobbed my snowball at her only to have her duck, it smacked into a business window.

The owner began to laugh from inside the shop at my horrified look. Kei was bent over laughing of course seeming as how she had nothing better to do at the moment.

"Heh…" I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

Kei snorted with laughter. "You're such a dork! Most people could care less. Just be thankful that you didn't hit another human."

"Considering how I was chasing after something inhuman…"

"What was that?" She sneered.

I waved her off and shrugged. "Nothing, nothing! Hey let's go and get snow cones or something."

"Snow cones…I don't know if you've noticed or not but it's kind of freezing." As she was saying this I was getting my camera out once again. It booted to life with a nice beep.

I was just in time to get her shaking her head at me a blush on her cheeks from the cold. "I could go for a cup of hot chocolate if you'd prefer that."

"Much." Was her answer.

In our town it wasn't all that hard to find a coffee shop. There were plenty of internet cafes and other sorts of places that catered to the inner otaku. Such as cosplay cafés or maid cafés. It was just the sort of town we lived in.

To my delight she chose a rather normal one. Thanks to the snow we sat inside and ordered. I stuck with a hot chocolate with a dab of whipped cream while she ordered that and a piece of fresh apple pie. Chocolate and apples didn't sound appealing to me at this given moment.

Kei rattled off about how cold it was outside as we waited for our order.

"Hey next week I'm gonna be in the gym all week. Will I see you?"

What a silly question. "You think I'd miss an opportunity to film you in action? Consider me already there waiting for you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Knowing you…you're such a stalker."

"What a mean word," I looked down into my cup. "I like to think of it as part of my occupation!"

"It's your occupation to stalk your targets?"

"Nope. It's my occupation to follow you around like a little lost dog that you occasionally like to kick for following you." I stirred the whipped cream in.

Kei scowled not liking the metaphor. "Idiot. Dogs are much cuter. I would never kick one."

I looked up. "So mean. I'm cute."

"No," She took my spoon from me and stuck it in her mouth savoring the flavor of whipped cream and hot chocolate. "You're handsome, there's a different duh." She used my spoon to point at me so I took it and used it to spoon some sugar into my cup.

"Hey I'll take what I can get. What about Hiro? Is he cute or handsome?"

She had to think about that for a moment so she began to drink some of her hot chocolate. She would blow on it first sending puffs of steam to rise. "Hiro is just Hiro. He's attractive because he is."

How vague. "Well he draws girl's manga. Of course he's going to be popular with the ladies."

"Well so are you. You hold a camera; do you realize how many women love that? They love watching themselves running around acting like a movie star. You should have seen how many women were looking at you while you walked with me, filming everything and everyone. Jeez…how can you be so oblivious?" Pretending to be irritated she sliced into her pie and stuck a good chunk in her mouth.

I already had the answer for my obliviousness. It was rather simple, ever since I had a girl by my side I could afford to be oblivious to others around me. "Women tend to notice things that men don't. Hence they are the perfect partners!"

"Hmmm I always figured men liked us because we have the parts." She stuck another good sized bite of her pie, chewed, and then went in for a drink.

Swallow and repeat.

"Yes and no. You see you can always tell the difference between men by the type of women that they like to have by their side." I pointed my spoon at her this time.

Kei took it using it to fiddle with between her fingers. "And w-what do I say about you when I'm by your side?"

The question took me for a surprise. I hadn't expected her to ask me considering how we weren't together or anything like that. We were friends that was all.

Or at least that's what I think she thought of me as.

"You…when they look at you and me…" I had to choose my words carefully. I'm pretty sure that her hot chocolate wouldn't feel too good going down my back. "When they look at you they see a man who likes a challenge. A man who's willing to put forth the effort to keep you company. They see a good guy you know? You're beautiful, striking, and most of all you put up with me and constant advances. I'm sure that many are jealous both genders."

Due to my fear I was rigid and ready to spring at any moment. Snow was one thing; hot chocolate could ruin both me and my camera.

Thankfully though she was blushing like mad, her entire face was red! I clearly had said something right for a change.

That said she dropped my spoon, picked up her fork, cut a piece of pie off, and thrusts it toward me. At first I honestly thought she was going to stab me with said fork so naturally I flew backwards, the chair bent back, and down I went.

My head cracked against the back of the back of the chair.

"Kyosuke! Oh my God are you okay?" Kei was up and out of her chair in seconds the fork still in her hand her face showing a face of pure shock. She also looked a tad bit guilty as if this was all somehow her fault.

It wasn't though. I blamed no one but myself for this pain.

Who I guessed was the manager had run out at the sound of a chair falling.

"Sir…are you alright?"

With great effort I nodded my head now aching from a much unwanted killer headache. "Y-Yeah…I'm good."

"Are you sure…here let me help you u-"

"I've got him!" Kei offered me a hand nearly pushing the manager out of the way to do so. I took it and she pulled. I knew that she had quite some strength for a girl but honestly she was doing most of the work here. "Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy perhaps? Bleeding?"

"Yes, no, and no. I just have a headache. I'm cool don't worry about it."

"Jeez! Honestly Kyosuke…" Kei looked like she wanted to chastise me but didn't have the energy to do so. She couldn't find the words…they just wouldn't form. "Telling a girl not to worry is like telling you not to film anything for a week."

Point taken. "May I?" I asked. My right hand still clutched the back of my pounding head.

Kei blinked. Perhaps she hadn't noticed that she had still been holding onto her fork nearly dripping with the still warm apple pie. "You really are an idiot you know that?"

"Yeah. I know but I'm an idiot who gets some pie." I took the fork between my teeth. The pie was warm, rich, and absolutely delicious. I could see why she liked it.

Then I took a sip of hot chocolate.

Swallowed.

And repeat?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Check out some of my other stuff<strong>

**Read and review :3**


	5. Chapter 5 Rejection

**Disclaimer: I do not own ef a tale of memories**

**Thank you for the review :3**

**As promised**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2<strong> **Rejection**

"Man…" After taking some much needed medication we found ourselves back on the streets running amongst the people. "They're still going at it."

"Sure are." Kei answered immediately. Whether she knew it or not I noticed. She had been watching a tad more closely than ever before. When I mentioned this she shouted that I had hit my head and should be at home resting.

Which I wasn't going to do because Christmas Eve was still here and I wanted to enjoy it with her for as long as I possibly was allowed to.

"Kei…why did you decide to spend Christmas Eve out with me?" I asked as we walked no such destination in mind. We were just walking to enjoy the lights that were everywhere. "I mean you have friends and your sister…"

"Because I wanted to. Is that so bad?" Kei asked glancing at me.

Clearly not the answer that I was looking for. I decided to not ask about that anymore. Instead Kei occupied me by dragging me to where people were holding a high sculpture contest. They were sculpting animals.

I had been here before. In fact just last year I had filmed a bit of this. Not much about it interested me. It was something so beautiful and yet it could be gone by tomorrow due to it melting.

Kei was kind of like ice. Beautiful, dangerous, but most of all she was fragile. The way she had reacted when she saw Izumi in my house must have reminded her of Hiro. There was absolutely no way that she had seen us as just friends before I had explained it all to her.

Which was alright with me. She was worth all the effort I was putting in just so that I could be with her a little bit longer. Kei was…

Well she was just Kei.

"You spend Christmas Eve with someone you care about right?" Kei asked as we watched a man began to hack away in high hopes that it would turn into a dolphin.

"That's what people keep telling me." The spirit of Christmas. It drove people to do all sorts of things. Some even went into bankruptcy just to see that smile on a child's face. I couldn't imagine doing such a thing for someone like that.

And yet there was that box in my left pocket.

"Let's go in there!" Kei changed the topic in a matter of seconds at the sight of one of the couple of toy stores we had on this street. This one contained stuffed animals.

I hadn't booked her as someone who liked such things.

Besides novelty toy stores were expensive.

"Chihiro really likes cats. I want to get her one from this store. Since they won't let her have a real cat I'll get her a stuffed animal!" Course of action decided she walked into the store not bothering to check if I was following or not.

After a moment of venting, I did follow. The store worker looked at my video camera for a moment before deeming it harmless.

Thank goodness. I've had businesses be rather fussy about it before.

"Kei!" I searched. The store was rather large and filled with nothing but stuffed animals. Big ones, small ones, ugly ones, and cute ones, if you wanted one you could find it here.

Clearly Kei had figured this out. She was in the cat section looking at all of her choices. Stripes, patches, and odd colors. There were a few too many to choose from so much so that I didn't know if she would be able to in less than an hour or so.

She was looking with a rather determined look on face. I had no doubt that she would be buying a cat even if it did take an insane amount of time.

"Grah! This is so confusing. I mean why can't they just have one cat? I just want a cat. One." Kei grabbed her hair in vain.

I had never shopped for a cat so…"Meh…they're cats."

"I know but there's so many…Kyosuke help me! I want to take them all home!"

I didn't have enough pocket money to come even close to that! "How about…hmmm…" Greta now she had me rather interested in this cat search.

So we spent a good hour with me pointing one out and her finding something wrong with it and shaking her head.

I couldn't blame her though. It was for her sister after all so I didn't mind as much as I should have.

"What about that one?" I pointed to a purple one. One of its eyes was missing but I was sure if we looked we could find one with its eyes still there.

Kei beamed though. "Oh wow its perfect! Get it! I can't reach."

Did she seriously want this one?

Women.

I got it down, she checked the price, and went to check out. As odd as I found this to be, I wasn't really that inclined to speak my opinion for once.

"Oh honey he's damaged." The store lady insisted.

Kei shrugged. "He's the one that I want. The fact that he's a little different is why I want him!"

She called him 'different' now that I think about it…I don't think I've ever met her sister.

After a few minutes of her arguing with the store lady, she eventually rang up the cat and took a whooping %10 percent off the ugly/cute thing.

Pleased beyond belief, Kei announced that she was willing and ready to go along with whatever plan I was supposed to have.

Even though it was she who had invited me.

"…" I gave her a look which she returned with a teasing smile. She was going to get it alright if she didn't stop teasing me.

"We could go and sing beneath the tree." Kei suggested.

Another look.

More laughing.

"How about we go ice skating."

Ice…skating. Oh wonderful, yet another activity where I can potentially crack my skull open.

"We don't have skates." I pointed out.

This didn't seem to be a feasible problem to her. For down near the lake was a rental place.

Now was probably a terrible time to mention that the only time I had ever stepped out on the ice…I had fallen right on my ass.

"Come on Kysouke…" She beckoned from the ice. Of course, she would have perfect form. I didn't even attempt to keep my camera out in fear of falling and breaking it.

With the help of a nearby tree was I was able to at least get out on the ice.

"The trick is to get going." Kei instructed. She showed me how to do said thing by moving my feet like I was gliding not walking.

Walking would get me quite possibly nowhere.

"No, no, no!" She chastised. Showing me another time I tried to mimic.

And felt myself once again falling.

So naturally I flailed my arms out like a duck and tried desperately to keep myself up.

Yeah okay.

"You goof!" Kei grabbed my hand to keep me upright. I was thankful until I noticed my camera in her other hand. By the way that she had been giggling told me that yes she had caught that entire fiasco on film and why yes she was going view it later.

…

"Kei…" I sighed.

"Fine, fine. You're always filming me so I don't see the problem." Nonetheless she snapped my camera shut, closed the lens, and transferred it into her bag. "Here I'll help you." Without warning she took my gloved hands and began to skate backwards, pretty much pulling me along.

"…"

"Come one, you won't learn anything if you don't try!" More of that teasing voice.

I decided to give it another go.

It felt like we were swaying back and forth by the time that I had got it right. It as a nice feeling…her hands in my own. As cute as she was I really did enjoy the sight of her cold bitten cheeks.

"I'm going to let go of one of your hands alright?"

She shouldn't have even asked. I had been starring into her eyes for quite some time now, so much so that when she said this I didn't even notice. She swiveled to my side using the pull of my arm. We skated side-by-side with our hands still together.

I laced our fingers together as we skated.

"Kyosuke?" Kei asked after I had done this.

I looked at her once more in the eyes. "Why did you want to spend Christmas Eve with me?"

"I already told you!" She objected just as I had predicted.

"Kei…I think," I bit my bottom lip for a moment. Keeping my mouth shut could do me a world of good. It could make things stay the exact same way it was now. With her by my side skating and me by her side sticking my camera in her face whenever she told me to go away. We could stay like that and perhaps someday we would learn to move forward. Or I could say exactly what my heart was telling me to say.

Things could change. They could change like that, just a few little words was all that it would take for us to move forward.

Or it could take me a huge step back with her.

Rejection would leave me wide open for all sorts of assaults. I had been so sure with Izumi that she liked me that the risk had been next to nothing.

But Kei was different. She was in love with Hiro and has been for years. Who was I to ask her to give all that up for me? Besides I had doubt for myself that I would even be able to take care of her.

"Ah…never mind. It was nothing really." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

And hit the ground.

Granted this time I fell on my butt, looking up at a furious warrior goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you. Read and review :3<strong>


End file.
